


Teasing

by IamShadow21



Series: Longing 'verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Muggle Life, Not Epilogue Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pregnancy, Queerplatonic Relationships, Teasing, Threesome Solves Everything, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vibrators, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry are unrepentant. Ron is hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hpuckle).



> A little Longing 'verse ficlet for hpuckle's birthday! Many happy returns, sweetheart. 
> 
> Oh, and in case it's not obvious, Hermione is pregnant. _Very_ pregnant.

“Oh God…right there…” Hermione moaned.

Harry smirked and rubbed the ball of his thumb in a firm, slow circle, and was gratified to see Hermione’s eyes flutter closed.

“You’re incredible,” she breathed. “How do you do that?”

“Just good with my hands, I guess,” Harry said cheekily. “Am I spoiling you forever for other men?”

“Absolutely,” Hermione sighed.

“I _am_ right here, you know,” I reminded her, from my armchair near the fireplace.

“You lost all credit the moment my ankles grew to the same width as my thighs,” she said, wagging a finger at me without turning her head or opening her eyes. “He’s pouting now, isn’t he?” she asked Harry.

“Yep,” Harry said, placing Hermione’s foot gently down in his lap, picking the other up and kneading it gently. Hermione gasped in pleasure.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” I mumbled, erasing yet another incorrect answer from the _Daily Prophet_ crossword. My ears were burning.

She rewarded me with another little whimper. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Harry looked incredibly smug.

“I’ve decided I’m going to keep you,” Hermione said lazily.

“Oh?” Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“Yes,” Hermione confirmed. “You give fantastic foot rubs. You cook incredible meals. And you have not once asked me whether I now weigh more than you do.”

I felt myself blush crimson. “I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t thinking! You _were_ bloody heavy and-”

A raised finger from Hermione, and I shut up. I knew well enough by now that this meant, _Stop talking now. You’re already in enough trouble, and you’re not helping yourself._

“Foot rubs and food aside, you might get a little lonely at night,” Harry reminded her.

“True,” she said, sighing a little melodramatically. “Shame. Those fingers…I can only imagine…”

Harry shuddered delicately. “I can’t. Sorry, love. No offence.”

“None taken. I’ll just have to buy myself a vibrator.”

“What’s a vibrator?” I asked.

Harry sniggered, and Hermione descended into giggles. “Oh, dear,” she panted. “I…I can’t…Harry?”

Harry was blushing. “Um…it’s a Muggle thing. It’s…well, it’s shaped a bit like a cock and it buzzes.”

I was confused. “Like a bee?”

Hermione was laughing harder, completely breathless by this point.

“Um…not really,” Harry chortled. “More like…you know how you like it when I hum?”

My cock gave a little twitch at the thought of Harry humming, his mouth around my cock, those clever fingers of his teasing my balls. I swallowed hard. “Yeah,” I said, a little weakly.

Harry’s eyes were dark and shining and fixed on mine. “Well, a vibrator buzzes like that, only harder.”

My mind rapidly explored the possibilities. “So…you…you put it up…?” I waved my hands about vaguely, unable to be coherent in light of this new information.

“Oh, yes,” Hermione said, wiping her eyes as she composed herself. “Just about anywhere you can think of.”

A little strangled moan escaped my lips at the thought of something vibrating gently (or not so gently) against my prostate. “Bathroom,” I mumbled as I sprang from my seat and escaped.

“I think we know what to get Ron for his birthday,” Harry chuckled, and I heard Hermione’s answering giggle just as I hastily shut the door.


End file.
